


The Leading Cat

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Final Fantasy XII - Freeform, Gen, Morgana the Sky Pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: When wannabe sky pirate meets a real skycatpirate...





	The Leading Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesevenofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevenofhearts/gifts).



> Small little thing I wrote quickly to fuse a fandom with Persona characters. I had [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevenofhearts) pick a number and a Persona character. She picked Morgana and 15. That number was Final Fantasy XII, so...

“Who are you?”

“I play the leading man, who else?”

Young, aspiring sky pirate Ryuji looks skeptical. “You're a cat,” he says plainly.

Morgana scowls, tapping his slingshot. “You're a ruffian, your point?” he questions. “And I'm not a cat. I'm a sky pirate.”

Ryuji blinks then scoffs. “Please, I'd know if you were a sky pirate.”

“If you want to get out of here,” Morgana ignores him completely, “I'd say follow me. Unless you like prison.”

Morgana walks off, and Ryuji follows in a sulk. It's not long before the guards notice them missing from their cells, but as they run and bicker, a wall collapses from a blast nearby. An airship emerges from the dust, and a girl with fluffy hair and bunny ears appears with a bazooka resting on her shoulder.

“We should be going, Mona-chan,” Haru says before turning to head back into the ship.

Ryuji gapes as Morgana strolls past. “C'mon, there's a princess to save!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Persona tumblr.](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/)


End file.
